Lost and Found
by Sammy4343
Summary: Hiccup wakes up not knowing anything and Astrid finds him lost in the woods. They try to find ways to regain his memory to find out what happened and to help him remember everything but will he ever remember? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1: Where Are You?

**Where Are You?**

**Hiccup**

The sun shining high overhead is what woke Hiccup up. He looked around, confused. He couldn't remember anything. The next thing that he noticed was the painstakingly throbbing from the back of his head. He reached up and felt a knot the size of a golf ball and when he pulled his hand back he saw that his hand was now covered in blood.

"What happened?" he said.

He gets up and walks over to the river nearby and looked down at a person whom he didn't recognize. He lifted his hand to his face traced his finger along a scratch on his cheek. Looks at all the blood, dirt, bruises, and scratches thinking that whatever had happened it wasn't good. He then cupped some water in his hand and washed all the dirt and blood off his face and his hair and took a long drink. When he was finished he got up and looked at his surroundings. All that he could see around him was trees and more trees along with the river. He decided to follow the river downstream and see where it takes him.

**Astrid**

He's been missing for 3 weeks now. People are starting to give up, but I won't. People call me crazy for continuing to look for him, but I haven't lost hope yet. I believe that Hiccup is still alive out there somewhere. I get up, wake up Stormfly, and tell my parents that I'm going out to search for Hiccup. The second I walk out the door I see Snotlout.

"Hey babe, you ready to go searching?" he asked. Ever since Hiccup went missing Snotlout has been all over me hoping that I'd finally break down and need "support and comfort."

"You know I'm never gonna give up on searching for him right?" I told him.

"Yeah, but I want to help look for him. Ya know that he's my friend too. Without him I would've never met Hookfang."

"Mhm sure, you guys are great "friends" seeing as to how you guys fight all the time."

"Hey! Just cause we fight doesn't mean that we're not friends!"

"Lets just get going," I said as I climbed onto Stormfly's back.

As Snotlout and I are flying I can't help but thinking that I will never find Hiccup. I tell Stormfly to land and Snotlout follows. When we land I jump off of Stormfly's back and I start to run to hide from Snotlout. "Please don't follow me," I think to myself.

"Hey wait up!" I hear him say from behind me. I pick up speed.

When I think I've finally lost him I climb up a tree and start crying my eyes out.

"Hiccup…where are you?"

**Hiccup**

As I'm walking along the river I run into two beasts. They see me and start to charge, I scream and start to run but they were too fast and the blue one tackled me.

"Oh please have mercy on me!" I tell them hoping that they will listen. As it opens it's mouth I close my eyes prepared for death and the unexpected happened. It licked me! I smile nervously and try to get myself away from it. I stand up and point into the trees and say "Look! It's a squirrel!" When they look away I run as fast as I can screaming "HELP! THERE ARE TWO BEASTS AND THEY ARE GOING TO EAT MEEE!"

I look back and I see that they're not following e and I get a puzzled look on my face.

"What? I was almost positive that I was going to be attacked."

I walk away confused and as I'm walking I hear somebody. It sounds like a girl crying. I follow the noise to a tree and I stare at it for a long time thinking that I must be going insane. I then looked up and realized that the crying wasn't coming from the tree itself but from somebody in the tree.

"Hey, you up there! Are you okay?" I yelled.

**Astrid**

"Go away Snotlout! I ran away from you for a reason!" I say without even bothering to look down.

"Wait how do you know me?" said the person below me.

"Oh shut up and go away!" I yell.

"Okay whatever, I was just trying to help," I hear him say as he starts to walk away this time the voice sounding like Hiccup's. I look down and I think that I might be going crazy because the person I see waking away also looks like Hiccup.

"Wait! Hiccup is that you?" I say climbing down the tree. He turns around and I almost faint from shock. He looked like he had rolled down a cliff. He had a bunch of bruises and scratches all over him. He was almost unrecognizable. I don't care, I run up to him and I give him a really long hug. He was the one to push me off of him.

"Who are you?" he asked me with a confused look on his face.


	2. Chapter 2: Home?

**Home?**

** Hiccup**

She looked at me with a long sad look then turned away.

"Hey, look I'm sorry but I can't remember anything. Haha why I don't even know my own name," I said to her as I put my hand on her shoulder. She turned around and by the bags under her eyes I could tell that she has hardly gotten any sleep lately.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we've got here! It looks like you were right Astrid. The amazing Houdini lives!" said a guy that I'm guessing is a friend of Astrid's.

"Snotlout please would you just stop," she told him, "come on Hiccup I'm going to bring you back home." She grabbed my hand, winced and then grabbed hold of my elbow and started to drag me along. I noticed that we were walking right over to where I saw those beasts earlier and I stopped in my tracks.

"Wait! Stop!" they stopped and looked at me, "earlier I saw these two monstrous things up this way. I think that we should go around and find a different path that leads us to wherever home is."

"Hiccup, those aren't beasts. They're our pets. Our dragons." Astrid said.

"Dragons? For pets?" I asked.

"Yeah, you're the one who helped us tame them. We live in peace with them." Said Astrid.

"Come on! You've got to be kidding me right? Now I'm thinkin that he's messing with us. There is no way that he can't remember any of that!" said Snotlout. Astrid then looked at him like she was about to strangle him then grabbed me by the arm and started to walk towards the dragons.

**Astrid**

_Could he be faking it?_ Astrid thought to herself. _I don't think that he could possibly forget about the dragons. About me._ I looked back at him, he looked like he could be telling the truth. He had this scared look on his face and I felt bad for him. He doesn't know where we're taking him or even if he could trust us. I looked in front of me and I can see Stormfly sitting right where I left her.

"Hiccup you'll be riding with me, if that's okay with you." I said.

"Ya, sure," he answered. I climbed up Stormfly and helped Hiccup up behind me.

"You ready?" I asked.

"I think so," he said holding onto me so tight that I could hardly breathe.

"Hey, don't worry. Your safe, I promise." He loosened up a little but he still had a tight grip.

"Sorry, just a little scared."

I smiled at him then said "Lets go home Stormfly."

**Hiccup**

When Stormfly took off I got this exhilarating feeling. I closed my eyes as tight as I could get them and put my head down. Astrid must have looked back cause she yelled, "Open your eyes!" I slowly opened my eyes and when they were finally opened I sighed cause the view was amazing. The sun was going down and I could see fires lit in the distance. I get a huge headache and I risk one of my hands to touch the bump on the back of my head. I realized that it was still bleeding slightly. At least it's healing, but it could be infected.

"Hey, um do you have something for me to wrap up my head with?" I asked Astrid.

"Why would you ne-" She looked at my hand then back at me, "where did that come from?"

"The back of my head," I told her

"Snotlout! We need to hurry this up and go home. Like now."

"Why? I like the view," Snotlout asked.

"K fine! You can take all the time you want out here while I rush home so that Hiccup can receive the medical attention that he needs." Astrid spat back. She then told Stormfly to fly as fast as she possibly could and I almost fell right off of her.

"Hey! Wait up I was only joking!" Snotlout yelled.

We landed in front a big house and the second that we landed Astrid was practically carrying me in through the doors.

"Stoik! Stoik! We found Hiccup!" she yelled.

"Huh! Hiccup?" a voice from upstairs said. The next thing that I know I hear a crashing, being tackled to the ground by a black dragon, pain coming from the back of my head, and everything went black around me.

**Astrid**

When Toothless jumped onto Hiccup, he had made Hiccup hit his head on the floor.

"Toothless! No off of him please!" I yelled. Reluctantly he backed away with a sad look on his face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you." Hiccup was now passed out on the floor in front of me. Just then Stoik walked in and I think that I might have heard a yelp from him. He ran over to Hiccup, bent over and picked him up. I never thought that I'd see Stoik cry. Stoik then looked up at me and said, "What happened to my son?"

"I don't know. We found him like this, and actually he needs to see a doctor right away. He hit his head pretty hard. H-h-he doesn't seem to remember anything," she said.

He took a step towards me, "what do you mean he doesn't remember anything?"

"When I found him he didn't remember his own name," I looked down, "he didn't remember me."

"Well what are we doing here? Lets get my boy to a doctor!"

We ran as fast as we possibly could to get to a medical center. When we got there I could hear somebody a woman to my left screaming.

"We found Hiccup! He needs medical attention!" Stoik yelled to a nearby nurse.

"Oh my gosh! Dr. Musk! They found him! They found Hiccup!" the nurse said into a room. A man comes running out and I swear I saw a look in his eyes like he had just won a bet. I almost walked over there and gave him one of my famous smacks across the face.

"Bring him in this room please," he said while pointing to a room across the hall.

We walked over to the room but the nurse stopped me right in front of the doors.

"I'm sorry but only family is allowed to go in with him," she said with a smile on her face.

"But I was the one to bring him home, he's like my best friend. I've been there for him through everything! I'm practically family!" I told her.

"I'm sorry, but rules are rules mam." She said. Stoik must have heard all the commotion and came out of the room and said, "just stay here Astrid, please. I'll come and get you when I can okay?"

"Fine," I said and walked over to a chair and waited for the time when I would be able to enter the room.


	3. Chapter 3: Doctor's Diagnosis

** Doctor's Diagnosis**

**Hiccup**

I tried to open my eyes but they were too heavy. So I did the only thing that I could. I listened.

"Please tell me that my boy is going to be all right," I hear.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell anything for sure yet. He hit his head pretty hard. We'll have to wait until he wakes up," another voice said.

When I finally open my eyes all I could see were the bright lights. I blinked a couple of times before I could see properly. I don't know where I am. I start to freak out and two nurses come running in.

"Please, sir lay back down," they say forcing me back down on the bed.

"Help! Help, Astrid where are you!?" I screamed.

"Go get the girl, hurry!" the doctor said. A nurse ran out of the room while two other nurses came in and strapped me down to the bed. Two seconds later Astrid and the nurse came running in through the door.

"Astrid, wh-where am I? Who are these people?" I asked her, still trying to get free. Before she could answer the nurse injected me with something and passed out.

**Astrid**

"What did you do that for!? He was calming down!" I yelled at the nurse.

"That was an unnecessary action nurse Kate, we needed him awake to tell us how he feels and what he remembers," the doctor said.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know. It was out of habit," she said looking like she was about to burst into tears.

"Well we'll just have to wait until he wakes up again." The doctor said.

"How long will that take?" I asked frantically.

"I don't know, but your welcome to stay here since he seems to only be calm around you. As for you Stoik, go home and get some sleep." Stoik looked like he was about to protest but thought it was best not to, took one more look at Hiccup and left.

After the doctor and the nurses left the room I sat down in a chair that was pulled up next to Hiccups bed, grabbed his restrained hand, and softly cried myself to sleep.

**Hiccup**

I woke up and noticed a terrible headache. I opened my eyes and took a look at my surroundings trying to figure out where I was. I started to panic, I mean I had no idea where I was but then I saw Astrid asleep with her head resting on the bed and immediately calmed down. Finally, someone I recognize and trust! Unfortunately my little freak out session woke Astrid up and she was now looking at me.

"Dr. Musk! He's awake! Hiccup is awake!" said Astrid as she got up and jogged over to the doorway. A man walked in the room with a clipboard and started asking me questions.

"Do you know your name?" he asked.

"Yes, it's Hiccup." I replied.

"Do you know where you are?"

"No"

"Do you know what day it is?"

"No"

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"Well umm I remember waking up alongside a river and I found Astrid up in a tree and she flew into a town. Then I woke up again with a lady talking to a man about how they would have to wait until someone woke up and then people forced me to lay down then it's all a blank." I said in a kind of rush.

"Is that all?"

"Yep" The doctor then turned around and said to the nurse, "go get his father."

"So, what's wrong with him?" Astrid asked.

"Well it looks like he has amnesia, and a small concussion," he answered.

"Will he at least get his memory back?"

"I'm afraid that I cannot answer that question. Amnesia is a tricky thing. People can recover their memory within twenty-four hours, some a few weeks, a few years, and some may never get it back." Astrid looked like she was about to cry, and to be honest I think that I was going to cry too.

"Well can he at least come home?" asked Astrid.

"Yes he can, we're waiting for his father to come and get him." As if on cue Stoick walked into the room and the doctor gave him his diagnosis. I think that the nurses were expecting him to take the news not so well because they pulled up a chair behind him as he fell into it. He eyes found their way over to me and in them were a look of sorrow. "I'm so sorry son." He got up and took his son in a long embrace

**Astrid**

After about three minutes of Hiccup and Stoick hugging they finally let each other go and Stoick took him home. That night in my room I let my imagination run. That really wasn't a good idea because I started to think horrible things. Like _what if Hiccup never gets his memory back? _or _what will Hiccup remember when he does get his memory back? _I let myself think until I drifted off into a deep sleep.

The next morning I awoke to Stormfly licking my face, and lets just say the last thing she ate was fish. Eww! I coughed and said "Stormfly! Do you have any idea how bad your breath is?" She made a sort of 'I'm sorry' growl and walked out of my room. I then got up and went over to Hiccup's house. Stoick was the one to open the door.

"Can I see Hiccup, please?" I asked.

"Yeah, go ahead. He's upstairs in his room." said Stoick.

I walked up the stairs to see Hiccup just sitting there at his desk looking at everything that was on it.

"Knock, knock." I said.

He turned around a little startled. "Oh hey, it's you."

"Sooo, How are you doing?"

"Oh you know, as best I can be with my, you know, 'sickness'."

Hiccup, it's not a sickness. It is a temporary new life. You get to rediscover things."

"But that's the thing Astrid. I'm like a hopeless baby without my memory. I don't know how to do a lot of things. This morning I couldn't even figure out how to take this off without the help of my dad" He said gesturing to his prosthetic leg.

"That's just one small obstacle, Hiccup, and guess what? You overcame it. Besides, this is only a temporary thing."

"But I could never gain my memory back! Do you have any idea how scary that is?"

"Well I have some sort of idea, I mean I have never lost my memory myself but I know someone who has. Personally I don't think that there's anything more scarier than having a really close friend forget every memory that you have with them or see them suffer as they try to remeber their life. Actually that last part isn't really scary but more of sadness because I can't really do anything to help."

Hiccup didn't say anything at first as if he was really trying to think as to who was suffering more. Himself or others around him?


End file.
